Przeznaczone spotkanie
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 14 Aikko : Jako ,że Bobbie mi gdzieś uciekł to ja zapowiem odcinek . Ostatnio w Przetrwaj lub Zgiń . Oczywiście przed pojedynkiem producentów . Forever : Wkurzająca .. Vamelia : Forever .. Aikko : Ej to jest chyba moje show ! Forever : Ale nasze dzieci tutaj występują i też chcę zapowiadać ! Więc .. Aikko : Catherine miała zderzenie z .. Vamelia ; Tym okropnym Bobem . Jak tacy nudziarze mogą tutaj . Aikko : Może lepiej , jak sami się dowiecie ! Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Jaskinia Catherine : Byłeś potworem i nadszedł twój koniec ! Napięła swój łuk i strzeliła. Bob : Nie masz ze mną szans ! Twoja kumpela zginęła i ty też zginiesz ! Wystrzelił też strzałę . Obie się zderzyły i wybuchły. '' '''Catherine :' Nie uciekniesz ! Jaskinię spowił dym. Bob wstał i uciekł przed strzałą . Bob ( W swoich myślach ) ; Walczy na serio .. To Neil ta dziewczyna którą pamiętam . Będzie ciekawie . Catherine : Co strach cię obleciał ! Pobiegła w jego kierunku serwując trzy strzały na raz . Ona je minął i wbiły się w ścianę . Bob : Coś z celnością krucho .. Dziewczyna się tylko uśmiechnęła , on się obrócił .. Bob : Kurwa .. Strzały wbiły się w skałę i wybuchy a on przyjął cały cios na siebie . Bob ''': Ah.. '''Catherine : Zatkało ? Padł na ziemie . Dziewczyna miała wycelowaną strzałę w jego głowę . Catherine : Ostatnie życzenie ? Bob : Radzę ci uważać . Wystrzeliła strzałę , on zasłonił się łukiem . Strzała wbiła się w jego dłoń . Catherine : Masz jeszcze siły ? Bob : Skoro zginę pociągnę i ciebie do grobu ! Rzucił się na nią i sturlali się w głąb jaskini . Doszło do szarpaniny , a Catherine straciła swój worek ze strzałami . Catherine : A masz ! Kopnęła go w twarz. On się nadal nie poddawał . Bob : 'To będzie nasz grób ! ''Zadał jej cios z łówki , ona była nieco oszołomiona. '''Catherine : Co .. Bob : Mhaha ! Strzała wybuchła rozrywając ciało Boba . Siła wybuchu byłą tak silna , że odrzuciła dziewczynę , która uderzyła o ścianę . Catherine : Było warto .. Ciężko ranna padła na ziemię i nie ruszała się . Po chwili jednak otworzyła oczy .. Catherine : Masz za swoje dupku . Szałas Cała drużyna siedziała i ogrzewała się w środku . Wukong : Odpoczywajcie . Valior : nie mogę tutaj bezczynnie siedzieć .. Westchnął po czym dodał więcej drzewa do ogniska. Wukong : Jesteś strasznie poobijany . Serensen wstał i podszedł do niego . Serensen : Nie planujesz nas opuścić ? Odwrócił wzrok , Wukong podszedł i zajął się ranną Emily i zostawił ich sobie. Valior : Zrobiłem co chciałem , ale mam inne plany również . Serensen : Co zabiłeś dziewczynę > I co z tego ? Valior : Ona nie była tylko dziewczyną .. Ona była tylko zabawką .. Zabawką w rękach człowieka o czarnym sercu . Serensen : Sam wszystkiego nie załatwisz ! Padł i chwycił się za ramię . Valior : Oszczędzaj siły . Położył go na gnieździe z konarów i liści . Serensen : Wiem ,ze tylko się łudzę .. Valior : Jedno z was zasłużyło bardziej na zwycięstwo . Odgarnął włosy , po czym wyjął chip .. Serensen : Chyba nie .. Valior : Jesteś wyjątkowo bystry i inteligentny . Daleko zajdziesz . Oni na ciebie będą liczyć . Serensen : I ty taki nie pozostań . Dalej jesteś zawodnikiem Valior : Nie jeśli mam przynieść więcej bólu . Postanowił jednak zostawić go sobie . i założył go po czym uciekł . Emily : Biedny .. Bez słowa położyli się dalej do snu . '' '''Emily ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Oby sobie poradził . Noc , wędrówka przez las Valior : Muszę się śpieszyć .. Skakał przez gałęzie drzew i doszło do niewielkiego wstrząsu . Valior : Co to .. Przy górze , na jej zboczu nagle pojawił się wodospad . Po chwili wstrząs ustąpił i zaczęło się ocieplać . Valior : Więc przyszykowałeś już wszystko . Dalej ruszył , ale zahaczył i spadł na ziemię .. Valior : Jestem wykończony .. musze odsapnąć .. Jednak .. Valior : Ale oni na mnie liczą i nie opuszczę ich ! Ruszył w dalszą drogę . Ale nagle wyskoczył przed nim .. Wukong : Hej ! Valior : Co .. Uderzył o drzewo i spadł , a Wukongowi głupio się zrobiło . Spotkanie Oboje zbliżyli się do siebie i dotknęli dłońmi . Lisa : To nie jest iluzja .. Dziewczyna rzuciła się , ale ten ja uspokoił . Lisa : To naprawdę .. to się dzieje . Quan : Tek koszmar trwa i ciebie też wplątał w go . Lisa : Ale .. dlaczego ? Quan : Nie mam pojęcia . Ale czuję z tobą bliskość .. Lisa : Taka .. Quan : Uważaj .. W ich stronę leciał kamień . uchronił dziewczynę przed śmiercią . Lisa : Jak mogłam być taka nierozważna . Było słychać , jak ktoś do nich się zbliżał . Quan : Przyszykuj się . Oboje przyjęli pozycje obronne. Bobbie : Lepsi niż oczekiwałem . Dziewczyna po masakrze i ten co mi się zbuntował . Quan : Czego ty ode mnie jeszcze chcesz ! Bobbie : Zemsty ! Zemsty za to ,ze poniosłem karę od Aikko ! Za to ,że moja twarz została zniszczona ! Ty i Valior musicie zginąć ! Lisa : Dosyć ! Zemsta nic nie rozwiąże . Quan : Sam sobie zgotowałeś ten los . Bobbie : Wszystko poszłoby po mojej myśli , ale mi przeszkodziliście ! Wyciągnął dziwne ostrze , które było otoczone mroczną aurą .. Bobbie : Kropla boskiej krwi oszusta , nikczemnego boga .. oraz nauka pozwoliła mi stworzyć to ! Zamachnął i postał wielki wiatr . Oboje się przewrócili od jego siły. Bobbie : Mroczne ostrze ! Po chwili obydwoje się otrząsnęli i wstali . Quan : CO za potęga , ale muszę się z nią zmierzyć . Wziął zwoją włócznię i zderzył się z nim Quan : Zrobię wszystko by cię powstrzymać ! Bobbie : Czyli nic ! Doszło do wymiany ciosów . oboje zażarcie walczyli . Lisa : Muszę mu pomóc .. Bobbie : Nie musisz ! Odepchnął Quana i ruszył na Lisę . Quan : Uważaj ! Obroniła się , ale cios był tak silny , że wbiło ją w ziemię . nieprzytomna padła. Bobbie : Jedno z głowy . Obrócił wzrok . Przerzucił miecz na drugą rękę i wysunął . Bobbie : Giń ! Kieruje ją na Quana , który zaczyna się unosić . Quan : Ty … Bobbie : Magnetyczne ramię z pewnego boskiego młota . Ma większą moc niż się spodziewałem . Rzuca nim o skały. Z ust zaczyna mu lecieć krew od siły uderzenia. Bobbie : Karaluchu ! Rzuca nim o górę jaskini i znowu o ziemię . Bobbie : Nędzny robak . Quan : Możesz zniszczyć moje ciało , ale nie mojego ducha .. Rzuca się do ataku , ale nie robią one większego wrażenia na nim . Bobbie : Co to ma być ? Skacze w górę Quan broni się włócznią , ale Bobbie ją przecina na pół . Quan : Moja broń .. Przelatuje i staje plecami do niego . Bobbie ; To jest moja moc ! Uderza go mieczem , robią mu wielką bliznę na plecach . Quan pada na ziemię . Bobbie ; To nie jest wyzwanie . Unosi rękę do góry i ciska piorunem , który tworzy otwór . Bobbie : Więc czas na spotkanie z przyjacielem . Bierze ciała pokonanej dwójki na ramiona i ucieka z tego miejsca . Wodospad Bobbie siedział i polerował swoje ostrze i spoglądał w las. Wcześniej przywiązał pojmanych go drzewa. Bobbie : Dokładnie jak planowałem . Uśmiechnął się pod nosem . Za jego plecami byli związani i rozbrojeni Quan i Lisa . Quan : Nie ujdzie ci to ! Lisa : Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego ! Zaczęła się szarpać . Bobbie : Niewinna głupia istotka . Podłożył jej miecz pod gardło . Bobbie : Dlaczego ja cię jeszcze nie pozbawiłem łba ? Lisa : Bo bawisz się sam ze sobą ? Quan : Jesteś uwięziony w spirali nienawiści ! A ja zerwę ją .. Bobbie : Ja tworze spiralę , a ty .. Wbija mu miecz w gardło . Bobbie : Będziesz pierwszym , którego krew przeleję .. Quan : Ahh .. Ty .. Lisa zaczęła płakać i wrzeszczeć Lisa : Nie !! Wyciągnął zakrwawiony miecz , po czym go oblizał . Bobbie ; To jest rozkosz wygranej . Nagle ktoś wyskakuje . Bobbie styka się z jego mieczem , ale go odrzuca . Bobbie : Więc się pojawiłeś .. Cudownie ! Przyjęcie się zaczęło . Naprzeciw niemu staną Valior . Valior : Ciemność w twoim sercu rozświetli moja siłą . Lisa : Pomóż .. błagam .. Bobbie : Jak widzisz Quan już się pobawił . Roztrzęsiony spojrzał na Quana , którego ciepłe ciało stało się zimna pustką . Valior : Nie zasłużyłeś ,żeby żyć . Bobbie : Zasłużyłem ! I jestem potężniejszy niż sądzisz ! Uniósł drugą rękę i cisnął w Valiora piorunem , ale ten zablokował go swoim mieczem . Bobbie : Dzięki tym idiotycznym bogom jestem nad istotą ! Zaczął się śmiać i ruszył do ataku … Nagle .. Wukong : Zmierz się z małpą ! Kopnął go w bok i odrzuciło nim . On się tylko zaśmiał . Przed jaskinią Zmarznięta Milda leży w futrze Hektora , do którego się tuli . Hektor : Co tak zimno .. Milda : Ja się przyzwyczajam do otoczenia , ale tutaj marznę . Przytula się mocniej . Hector :'Mrr .. ''Z zaskoczenia spadła kropla wody . '''Hektor : Brr .. Wyskoczył i wskoczył na skały . Milda : A tobie co .. zaraz .. Hektor : Już koniec zimy ? Milda : Tak robi się cieplej .. Było widać jak śnieg zaczyna topnieć . Hektor : Musimy uwolnić dziewczynę .. Milda : Ale co innego na łowie mamy . Zostały tylko kości po tej Kiyoko . A kośćmi się nie najemy ! Hector : Więc .. Oboje : Polowanie ! Hector : To moja druga połówka .. Milda : Się rozumiemy , ale może najpierw poróbmy to .. Rzuca się na niego i zaczyna go całować . On się nie opiera i oboje zaczynają się*** Niestety dalej panuje cenzura. Zasadzka , koło szałasu Widać , jak przez krzaki przeciska się nieprzytomna Aisha .. Aisha : Zabić , coś zniszczyć .. Chwyciła za miecz i cisnęła nim . Wielka fala energii został wystrzelona i rozdarła szałas na pół . Serensen : Zasadzka .. Serensen : Znasz ją ? Emily : Nie .. ale to chyba jego .. Serensen : No tak .. Emily : Potrzebuję trochę pomocy . Wukong ja chwyta i zaczynają uciekać . Odstawia ją nieco dalej bezpieczną i schowaną . Serensen : Kim ty jesteś ! Czy te jesteś od Lurousa ? Aisha : Gdzie jest .. Potrzebuje rozkoszy ! Serensen : No to masz problem , bo ona napęczniał i wybuchnął .. Aisha : Wybuchnął ? Te kości .. Serensen : ( W swoich myślach ) : Ma sporą moc , podobną do .. O nie .. Aisha : Złaa ! Ciska kolejną falą . Serensen robi unik i rzuca jednym ze swoi ostrzy w jej stronę . Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : Muszę działać szybko . Jednak zamiast się wbić , przeniknął przecz nią ta obcięła linkę . Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : Więc ma jej zdolności .. Aisha : Oddaj mi jego ! Szybko biegnie w jego stronę i rżnie , ale on dzielnie się broni . Aisha : Zaczniemy masakrę ! Asgard , Pałac Odyna Wśród bogów panuje niepokój . Odyn zasiadający na tronie wezwał do siebie Einthe i Egira . Odyn : Witajcie moi młodzi bogowie . Einthe : Dlaczego mamy ten zaszczy ? Ukłoniła się . Odyn : Jestem zaniepokojony pewną sprawą . jeden z śmiertelników bawi się naszą magią . Egir : '''Jesteśmy pewni .. '''Odyn : Niczego nie możemy być pewni ! Wstał i przed nim pojawiła się kula z wody . Odyn : Oto osoba , która sprowadził was do tego hańbiącego turnieju . Musi zostać ukarany za te czyny . Egir : W jego sercu , kryje się mrok ciemniejszy od mojego . Einthe : Tylko przez chwilę się z nim widzieliśmy . Odyn : Ale skaziła was moje drogie dzieci . Einthe : Co w takim razie możemy uczynić ? Odyn : Sprowadźcie go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości . Woda wpadła do stawu . A Odyn usiadł na swoim tronie . Odyn : Ruszajcie ! Oboje odeszli bez słowa . Po ich minach było widać , że popełnili błąd musi zostać naprawiony i wykonają jego wolę . Tęczowy most Po spotkanie Einthe i Egir dotarli do mostu. Na nim czekała ich niespodzianka. Einthe : A ty co robisz ? Z'' ''ukrycia wyszedł Elric . Elric : Chcę wam pomóc . Einthe : Jasne .. Skierowała topór na niego . Einthe : Zejdź z mojej drogi , albo gorzko tego pożałujesz zdrajco ! Egir : Może jednak nam się przyda . Elric : On mnie oszukał , a to jest to .. Einthe się coraz bardziej złościła . Einthe : Bzdura , jak wszystko co mówiłeś ! Popchnęła go i razem przeszli do wymiaru śmiertelników . Elric : A jednak .. Spojrzał na przejście i lekkomyślne przeszedł na drugą stronę . Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki